


hands-on experience served best with wine

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Sometimes you have to pester death till he lets you fulfill your pinky promises.(Auron is a man of his word.Sora never forgets.)
Relationships: Auron/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	hands-on experience served best with wine

“How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick skull?”

Auron opened his eye slowly as everything came into focus.

“Aw, c’mon.” There was a swift movement. “Not even once?”

_“Get off me, you imbecile!”_

He rolled his shoulders, body aching and sore. He last remembered walking away from the Coliseum, content to end his story—

—so understandably, Auron was confused as to why he was back here in hell, currently watching Sora pester Hades, the teen dangling from the enraged god’s arm.

Hades moved his arm rapidly, attempting to shake Sora off. The teen swung his legs up, wrapping around the bicep tightly, face pressed against Hades’ forearm as he clung on with all his strength. The god snarled, grabbing a fistful of Sora’s hair.

“If you kill me, I’ll just come right back here!” Sora shouted, sticking his tongue out. Hades curled his lip, flicking Sora’s forehead, drawing a pained yelp from the teen.

Auron couldn’t help but snort, the two turning to him.

Sora beamed. “Hey, Auron!” He let go of Hades, bounding over to him. Auron couldn’t help but notice the differences in Sora’s face. The boy still had his baby fat, but his hair had grown out some. Sora held up a peace sign. “I was just asking Hades here if I could borrow you for a second. Y’know,” Sora shifted his weight, “For our promise?”

Auron raised a brow, still foggy minded. 

Then he remembered. 

_Oh._

“Fine, _fine!”_ Hades called forth a throne and slumped back in it, rubbing his temples. “Just get that idiot out of my sight.”

Sora linked his arm with Auron’s, waving back at Hades as they walked toward the exit. “Don’t cry, Hades, I’ll play with you some other day, too!”

The earth trembled as the gate slammed shut.

* * *

The weather was nice. Not too sunny, not too cold.

Perfect for them to sit outside and have Sora ride his fingers.

It was a perfect fit, his hand cupped between Sora’s thighs, two fingers curling and rubbing the teen’s insides. Sora let out a breathy sigh, hands gripping his wrist tightly and rocking forward, attempting to drag him in deeper. Slick pooled in his palm, and Auron flicked his wrist, keeping his other arm wrapped around the boy’s waist, controlling the pace.

“Patience,” he murmured against Sora’s collarbone, the body trembling in response as he nosed along thin shoulders. He thumbed at the hood of Sora’s clit, Sora squirming as calloused fingers toyed with him. 

_“Hey, Auron, has anyone ever told you how nice your hands are?”_

_He raised an eyebrow, and Sora looked away bashfully._

_“Y’know…” the boy said thoughtfully, crossing his arms behind his head and stretching, his shirt rising slightly, “I bet you can do a lot of neat stuff with them, huh?”_

“You… You just like teasing me,” Sora breathed out, clenching down on the fingers and rolling his hips. He had kept on his shirt, but Auron could see where Sora’s nipples had hardened beneath the thin fabric. He leaned forward, gently taking one in his mouth and wetting it with his tongue, sucking the nub. Sora bit his lip and arched his back, nails digging into Auron’s wrist.

He let go, a thin trail of saliva snapping back onto the wet spot. 

Sora huffed and kicked his legs up to wrap around his waist, rocking forward to headbutt him. Their noses pressed against each other, Auron able to make out all the fine details of Sora's eyelashes. “I’m pretty sure I’m wet enough to fill the ocean now!”

Had his arms not been occupied, Auron would have pulled up the collar of his shirt to hide an embarrassed blush.

Leave it to Sora, to be brutally honest. 

Instead, he curled his fingers sharply, and Sora jumped back with a gasp.

“You’re too impatient,” he said, languidly continuing his strokes. Sora’s eyes fluttered closed, soft sighs leaving his lips as Auron’s fingers stretched him pleasantly. “It’s best this way.”

“Mmh… But, Auron,” Sora spoke slowly, attention torn between the fingers scissoring him and protesting, “Weren’t… ah… yeah, _yeah_ there! Weren’t you the one,” he fell forward, shuddering as the pressure along his walls increased. “Who told me to say what I want? And what I want,” a hand moved down his front, Auron shivering as Sora’s nails left trails in their wake, hand finally settling atop the erection he sported. “Is for you to fuck me.”

Sora ground the heel of his palm down on the bulge to emphasize his point. Auron groaned, hips raising to chase after the pressure, but just as quickly, the hand was gone.

“Ah… Sorry, Auron,” Sora moved away, hands settled atop Auron’s thighs now, the arm that was wrapped around his waist nothing more than a hammock for him to lean on. He stuck out his tongue. “Hand slipped.”

“Hm. Is that so? Well,” Auron huffed, amused, “I suppose that makes two of us.”

Sora raised an eyebrow curiously before his mouth fell open, gasping and embedding his nails into Auron’s thighs as another finger worked its way in, his cunt full and stretched.

“A-Ah… _Ah…_ ,” Sora struggled to speak, chest heaving as his body quivered, heels digging into the small of Auron’s back.

Auron kissed Sora’s forehead as he felt the way Sora struggled to hold off his orgasm, thighs trembling around him as the teen took deep, shuddering breaths.

“Think you can last a minute?” he asked, nosing aside Sora’s sweaty bangs, tightening his arm around the boy’s waist. 

Sora loudly gasped as Auron flicked his wrist, collapsing against him. Auron sighed softly when Sora’s teeth dug into his shoulder, feeling the air pass over as Sora exhaled heavily through his nose, nodding his head.

Auron nuzzled the crook of Sora’s neck, pleased at the muffled whine he felt, teeth tightening their grip.

Sora was so small.

So, very, _very,_ small.

“Good boy.”

Auron curled his fingers, pushing back the hood of Sora’s clit and rubbing the bud in circles. Sora’s body quivered, arms scrambling up to cling on Auron’s biceps, clenching and unclenching as he did his best to hang on. Auron inhaled deeply, licking a hot strip up Sora's neck.

“Good boy,” he murmured, feeling Sora’s slick continue to pool in his hand, the clit throbbing intensely against his thumb. 

Sora’s teeth gripped harder, soft cries muffled.

Auron pulled out one finger, spreading slick along Sora’s slit, chuckling as the boy’s hips followed the trail, trying to draw the finger back in.

A wet pop sounded as Sora let go, pulling back to stare Auron in the eye. “Auron,” trembling hands gripped his chin, desperation written all over the boy’s face, _“Please.”_

He smiled, pressing a kiss to Sora’s lips, one that the teen happily accepted.

Slowly, he worked Sora’s mouth open with his tongue as he pulled his fingers out, one by one. He made sure to drag them along the sensitive walls, eliciting gasps from Sora.

“Auron,” Sora panted, pulling back quickly to breathe, Auron moving right back in to lick the roof of Sora’s mouth. The last finger left with a wet pop, and Sora moaned, teeth scraping against his tongue. 

He pulled back, nuzzling Sora’s cheek. “Good boy.”

Sora shivered as Auron adjusted him on his lap, folding his haori with one hand into a makeshift pillow. He felt Sora lift his wet palm, humming. “Gotta clean that,” the teen mumbled, licking off the slick that coated his fingers, reminding Auron of a small kitten.

As soon as Sora finished, Auron laid him back on the ground, Sora giggling and making a small comment about feeling like a princess.

Auron shook his head fondly, unbuckling his pants and letting out a quiet sigh as the cool air caressed his hot cock, the tip dripping with precum.

Sora tilted his head and blinked. “Hey, Auron, is that another leg?” He laughed slowly. “Or another arm? It looks bigger than Hercules.”

Auron snorted, removing his collar. He debated on his shirt but decided to leave it on. “I can put it away—”

Sora kicked his legs up and hooked his arms underneath his knees, spreading himself. His fingers pulled at his slit, skin glistening as more slick oozed out. “I’m ready! Front or back or wherever! I can ride Mount Olympus just fine!”

Auron politely kept his gaze focused on Sora’s face. “Is that so?” He kneeled over the boy, grabbing hold of his cock, running the head up and down the wet slit, pressing it flush against Sora’s hole.

Sora’s fingers lost their grip as he trembled in anticipation, Auron sighing softly as the folds covered the head of his cock. He rolled the tip slightly, precum mixing with slick, Sora’s breath hitching. 

“Y-Yeah,” Sora swallowed, “P-Plus if I get screwed to death, I’m sure Hades’ll cut me some slack.”

He blinked.

“It’s true. Your friend down there,” Sora’s fingers spread himself again, face a pretty pink. “Could probably fuck me to the underworld in a heartbeat.”

Auron couldn’t hide the blush that spread across his face this time. “You certainly know your words, Sora,” he said quietly, pushing the head of his cock in slowly, Sora practically squealing as the girth stretched him. 

He let go of his legs and wrapped them behind Auron’s back, hands moving to grasp the cock that was slowly sinking into him.

“Holy fuck,” Sora’s gaze was unfocused, eyes wide and pupils dilated. “I-I….Auron, I can feel everything,” he squeezed, his hands unable to fully encircle the cock. Sora dug his heels into Auron’s back, dragging him in deeper, his hands shifting to the base and gripping tightly, Auron’s cock heavy in his hands. “I… I’m pretty sure there’s a _heart_ in here!”

Auron groaned, “Sora… hang on.”

Sora circled his hands around Auron’s neck, staring up at him questioningly. 

Not a second later, Auron snapped his hips forward, and Sora threw his head back with a choked gasp, walls spasming as they adjusted to the new sensation. Auron released a heavy breath, Sora’s cunt fitting him nicely. He moved his hips back, shivering as he felt slick run down Sora’s thighs, dripping onto the ground below.

_“Sora…”_

He received a pleasant squeeze in response, Sora pulling his head back to look him in the face. The teen was too focused on the cock in him to form words, but the heels digging into Auron’s back spoke the message loud and clear.

Sora was more than eager to accept Auron’s kiss, pleased sighs and short gasps swallowed in between breaths as wet squelches filled the air, Auron finding a rhythm. For every two, long, deep strokes that had his balls flush up against Sora’s cunt, Auron made sure to give three quick snaps, Sora’s eyes fluttering as he tried to clamp down harder around him. 

The heels in his back were pleasantly painful, Sora’s ankles crossing and uncrossing as he curled his toes, overwhelmed by Auron, Auron, _Auron._

He held Sora tightly to his chest, careful not to crush the small boy with his weight as he sucked on Sora’s neck, their bodies rocking in time together, quiet grunts and sighs falling off their lips.

“Sora…”

A vice grip clamped around his cock, and Auron groaned, Sora’s body quivering violently.

“ _A-Ah…_ Ah, it’s not stopping,” Sora moaned, squirting with each thrust, thoroughly coating Auron’s abdomen, the excess splashing onto the ground. He rolled his hips up, nails digging into Auron’s shoulders as he threw his head back, a broken cry spilling from deep in his throat.

Auron kissed Sora’s forehead, sweat rolling down his face. 

“H-Hey, hey, Auron,” Sora said in between breaths, Auron mouthing along his jawline.

“Hm?”

Sora placed a hand on his chest, and he stopped, watching the boy curiously. Sora smiled up at him with those dazzling baby blues and pretty pink face.

Auron groaned loudly, not having noticed that one of Sora’s hands had snuck down to the base of his cock, squeezing and pumping the part that was currently pulled out, slick slowly cooling on his heated flesh.

Sora fluttered his eyelashes, and Auron’s cock throbbed.

“Hey, Auron,” he leaned up to kiss the sensitive skin around the man’s scarred eye, “Wanna learn how to make creampies?”

* * *

Hades scowled at him. “What’s the matter with you?”

Sora held the haori tighter around himself, shivering as a draft blew in. “Wow, you really love me, don’t you?”

“You know what? Never mind,” the god waved his hand, “Go, shoo. Get out.”

Sora leaned against Auron’s biceps, groaning. “I can’t. It feels weird to walk around with so much cum in me.”

Auron coughed, face hot.

According to Sora, Auron was _very_ talented at making creampies.

Hades gagged. “Not my problem, pipsqueak.” He sat back on his throne, summoning a chalice and bottle of wine. “Now, if you pests will excuse me, I have some important plans to attend to.”

Auron blinked, barely registering the peck Sora placed on his cheek, the boy already at the god’s side.

“Hey, Hades, what kind of wine is that?”

Hades put the bottle in his robes. “That’s classified.”

Sora launched himself at Hades, straddling the god. “C’mon! Little chef might find it useful!”

“I don’t care! Stop touching me!” Hades tried to shove Sora off, but, much like before, Sora clung on with all his strength. The god paused for a split second, his expression quickly morphing to disgust. “ _What_ did you just spill on me?”

Sora rolled his eyes. “You’re not a very good listener, are you, Hades?” Sora shook his head, patting the god’s shoulder. “I bet that’s why they kicked you out of Herc’s birthday bash.”

“Get _OFF_ me!”

“Then share the wine!”

Auron snorted, watching as the two continued to bicker.

Perhaps he would still hang around for a while.

(Most stories came with secret endings these days. What was the harm in adding a few pages more to his?)

An explosion sounded.

_“YOU’RE JUST A TINY IMBECILE!”_

Sora stuck his tongue out. “Well, guess that makes you a _HUGE_ one!”

Auron massaged the bridge of his nose.

(Perhaps a few chapters would be better suited.)

**Author's Note:**

> hades won't admit it but him and sora are best friends
> 
> (he's just Shy)
> 
> and yes, the summary is me being funny bc i rlly love recom hehe
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
